Those Other Heroes
by Nolan Lear
Summary: We all know Link is legendary in all those other dimensions, but what about the other races? They deserve a chance to shine! A story based on all those other guys.


Hi, this is my first story!~ Ok so, I don't own Zelda obviously, and although I don't own any of the races the characters are, I own there...names and other such stuff about them. Enjoy and uh...review please x_X

* * *

**Chapter One: A Late Night Runaway**

Silence. Utter, total silence. Just what he loved to hear. If it wasn't one thing it was another in his life, and the chance to be alone seemed to come once in a blue moon. He sat on a rocky outcropping just outside the palace. It was his favorite place in all of Termina. Here, in the arms of his friend- the enveloping quiet, he could think about what he wanted, be himself, just sit around and do nothing. He wasn't bound by his daily chores in the palace, he didn't have to think about his parents all the way in Clock Town selling their wares.

Even more euphoric was the night. Yes, it was night in the swamp. It was just another thing that made him glad he was here. The stars, in their shimmering brilliance as they twinkled in the sky; the crickets and other night time creatures just coming out as the sun faded beyond the horizon, creating a symphony of sound that was just for a lack of better words, amazing.

He just sat there, atop a log, for a good two hours. As he sat there among the splendor of the evening, he looked below towards an inlet in the distance. He often looked down into the swamp on such occasions, just to marvel to himself. On this particular occasion as he gazed into the reeds and murky water, an awkward sparkle caught the corner of his eye. For a moment he stood up a bit from the log to focus his vision better, but after finding this did nothing, he sat back down and continued to squint for focus. It was a small object, round and ovular. It appeared to be an interesting milky blue color that emanated a soft blueish glow. Standing up out of curiosity he made his way to the edge of the outcropping and lowered his legs over the edge. They soon fit into small eroded notches, and he made his descent down the wall to the ground. At the bottom he walked to the edge of the land and peered into the mud clouded swamp. Obviously he couldn't see anything through the muck, and as he looked up he rose to a single foot, and then to a single tip-toe. With a brisk jump he was on the water. As his small wooden foot attempted to pierce the water, it was promptly rejected, sending him flying up, and then back down on the other foot, which was sent back as well. He continued this water hop until he was on the other side, on the inlet. He rustled the surrounding reeds as he rushed to the stone, picking it up and cradling it in his two wooden hands.

The blazing red pupils in his bright yellow eyes widened with each second as he continued run his hands over the blueish orb. It felt strangely cold in his palms, and the mix of the chill and the sweat he began to perspire gave a rather awkward sensation, like when your arm or hand falls asleep and it feels as though a million minuscule needles are all stabbing into your flesh.

He shook the sensation abruptly out of discomfort, yet the orb seemed to be getting colder. Even more eerily, the once dull glow had become surprisingly bright all of a sudden. It escalated consistently until he had to throw the rock to the ground because of the icy grip it embedded into his hands, and as it rolled into the distance, leaving a wake of frost that coated the surrounding area, he held his hands tightly together and blew on them to keep them from freezing.

The orb continued to get brighter and brighter, giving off a sort of reverse incandescence as the area began to chill to an abnormal level. It stopped, and the orb exploded in a burst and surge of diamond dust, spraying everywhere with a snowy foam. He seemed unhurt though, just shivering from the intensity.

The orb remained intact, lying on the ground. Hovering above the pendant was a new face, a shocking appearance that could have come from nothing other then the orb. She was a fairy, there was no doubt of that, but her appearance wasn't that of a normal one he was used to hearing about. She had long light blue hair, that glistened with specks of glittery ice, and her clothes were pure white, like that of snow. Her aura constantly pulsed a torpid coldness that enveloped the deku scrub's body as he stood. She hovered for a minute, looking distraught and confused, her quite cordial face looking mentally injured and physically exhausted. She floated gently downward toward him. His eyes were rather large spheres by now, bulging with his own avid interest in what exactly she was doing in such a place. She touched the ground and stepped closer to him, a mere four or five steps considering she was already pretty close. She timidly opened her mouth and began talking.

"Um, excuse me little Deku Scrub, but do you perhaps know where I am?"

Her voice was sweet like her face, and he began to grow goosebumps from listening. He too though opened his wooden barrel mouth and answered,

"U-uh, this is the Swamp, in Termina Ms. Fairy."

His voice was soft and childish, with the Deku accent that resembled an interesting combination of a lisp a human might have and a guttural emphasis on certain syllables here and there, in no particular order. Still, she scowled and scrunched her lip into a pout at these words, displeased for some reason.

"...Well that's not good at all..." she muttered, as she turned around. She stopped haphazardly and whipped herself around again, sending a few pieces of ice from her hair flying in his direction. He dodged them by cocking his head to the side, but quickly straightened himself out afterward. "By the way, what's your name?" she inquired, in a most curious fashion, seeming to ignore what had just happened to the deku, if she had even noticed to begin with.

"Well, that would be Reu Pynno ma'am." he replied.

"Hmm, that's a nice name. You can call me Shia. Tell me, how far am I from Snowhead?"

"Well I would guess quite far, since Snowhead is that mountain like region over there in the distance." he pointed to a large mountain that stuck out from many on the horizon with a sliver of the waning half-moon peaking around the corner. Shia continued to scowl, but wiped the look from her expression soon after as it was obvious it wasn't something she was accustomed too. "Why, are you lost? I think it's easy to get lost in Termina, especially around here." Reu continued. Shia didn't appear to be listening though. She was muttering something to herself, and although the words were almost inaudible, he could have sworn he heard profanity.

She looked back up at him, having tilted her head in lost concentration and replying to his words he had assumed weren't heard.

"I wouldn't necessarily say lost...Just...well- yes, I suppose I am lost."

Suddenly Reu's eyes were lit up with excitement, and he reached out, grabbing her hand in ample haste.

"Then we haven't any time to lose! We'll leave right away!" he yelled as he scurried off toward the palace, struggling against Shia's resistance. Shia protested the remark with a shocked tone,

"But, Reu, don't you have a family? Friends? I mean you're rushing into a decision like this rather quickly don't you think? And I didn't even ask for help yo~" she was interrupted by Reu who interjected her disagreement with a protest of his own.

"My family left me here to fend for myself, I have no friends. Now let's go!"

It was rather quickly spit out, as if he didn't like the sound of the words. Seeing as how he admitted to being practically abandoned, and alone, it was no surprise in the least to Shia, who gasped at such a testimony. She didn't say another word but rather followed along as he tugged. They eventually made into the palace, and although Reu was in a hurry, packing things into a knapsack, Shia was able to view her surroundings.

First, they passed through the front gate, which was half alive with the chirp of crickets. A long wooden bridge draped in green and red swamp vines went from the dark hole of an entrance to the actual gates, which also were made from wood; A sort of yellow bamboo twig that rose to a high elevation. On each side of the bridge stood sets of large lily pads, each making their own bridge to separate parts of the place. Reu continued to trudge on amidst the sleeping Deku's at the entrance (such a shame for guards to fall asleep) into a corridor. A small sign planted in the ground read:

Royal Chamber: Up

Royal Garden A: Left

Royal Garden B: Right

Ignoring this sign since Reu was escorting her, they turned left into the first royal garden. Several exotic plants that one wouldn't expect to grow in a swamp were planted with excessive care in rows and columns. There were trees too, lots of palm trees that decorated corners and other random places. Walls separated different sections, and each section seemed to contain a different plethora of plants. The night watch, unfortunately in this area awake, took turns going around these gardens. Each of them had what looked like a lantern, wrapped inside the husk of some sort of leafy plant.

"Alright, is there anyway you could um, you know...be smaller?" Reu suddenly questioned, looking a little embarrassed to ask something so awkward as he kept his face looking straight ahead with a hushed tone.

Shia thought for a moment and took the pendant she had come out of from her a pocket in her skirt. She had picked up the orb just before they left the inlet.

"Here, take this. Whenever you need me just tap it. I can hear you through it too as long as you wear it." she answered, handing him the pendant. She had strung it with a rather thin and wispy root, and it seemed strong enough as Reu grabbed it and placed it around his neck. It rested gently on his chest against his vine crafted tunic, and although he felt a small chill still, it was a small nuisance that he could live with. She silently faded into the orb with a blue glittery trail, and the dull glow returned to the pendant when she was fully out of view.

"Thanks" he whispered, wanting his voice to be kept low. "It's just I live here and all, but if those guards see you, they'll be all 'Rawr, a non-deku' and kick you out."

With that, he crept his way around the guards, or rather past them since it didn't matter if they saw _him_ or not. He eventually came to a small hut that had the words 'Reu Pynno' drawn on the wall below the left window in a scribbled, little kid's handwriting. He rushed into the hut and began shoving things into a knapsack- little things like food. He grabbed a small oak staff that was lying on the dirt floor and rather then shoving it into his knapsack, used it as a walking stick on his way out.

Quickly fleeing the palace, without answering any questions as to where he was headed, he stopped at the edge of another inlet, panting.

"S-Shia, this is so tiring. I didn't know it would be s-so hard to just leave."

The pendant glowed brighter as Shia's voice echoed in Reu's head,

"I warned you your decision was hasty. But, we're already on the road, let's keep going."

Reu groaned at her command. "She thought she was in command didn't she?", Reu thought to himself as he continued on, hopping across lily pads, crawling under thick roots from uprooted trees as his feet became soaked in swamp water. It was somewhat repulsing to Shia, who luckily didn't have to partake in it since she was concealed within the orb. Reu didn't mind it though, this was how he had grown up his whole life. Eventually they came to the edge of the swamp with Termina Field in front of them, greeting them with open arms. Reu turned toward the swamp and waved good bye. It seemed like for a moment the little Deku would cry, but he shrugged and turned around. He had nothing left to stay at the swamp for, except maybe the clear almost soundless nights. With an opportunity to explore the world, even at his precious juvenile age of twelve, it was an opportunity he didn't want to miss, so

the two of them set-off for Snowhead, or somewhere they could find directions at least; Maybe even Clock Town.


End file.
